


HIV

by PARAPPA666



Category: self insert - Fandom
Genre: 1970s, Beautiful, Doctors, Epic, Gay, Gay Sex, HIV/AIDS, Homestuck - Freeform, Hot, Hot Men, Love, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Romance, Science, Sexy, Vampires, Vegan, Werewolf Sex, Yaoi, afro - Freeform, me x my best friend 😍😍😍, stinky toys, ween, weezer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PARAPPA666/pseuds/PARAPPA666
Summary: dab e dulnan relazione fraterna stanno facendo la ricerca dell'aids.. con ween di sottofondo che fanno sesso gay tipo... questo è solo un esperimento...giusto?
Relationships: dab/dulnan





	1. 🟧⬛️

**Author's Note:**

> aids

siamo negli stati uniti 1979, due medici (entrambi con i capelli afro vestiti in modo disco anni 70 sotto i loro camici per ballare le canzoni degli stinky toys) stanno studiando l'AIDS cosa che si esperienza soprattutto negli omosess*ali...

i due scinziati, dab e dulnan stanno facendo gli esperimenti gay nel laboratorio per vedere l'aids nel microscopio,.. solo che ha le molecole gif del porno gay e loro non lo sanno sono stupidi e quando guardano il porno gay si accorgono che l'AIDS è omosessuale e lo esperienzano solo i gay.  
infatti aids è un acronimo per a homosexual in da sesso. 

dab dabba tutte le volte che parla giusto per precisare

dab apre twitter anni 70 con la musica di sottofondo sul suo 70s phone e c'è burger king che posta "women belong in the kitchen" e dab risponde "lol no le donne nn sanno cucinare" e dabba. poi dulnan è stupido e prende una cassa d'acqua e se la spacca in testa e canta weezer

Ooh-wee-ooh, I look just like Buddy Holly  
Oh oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore  
I don't care what they say about us anyway  
I don't care 'bout that  
I don't care 'bout that

ARRIVA DAB e dice "BASTA CON QUESTI WEEZER!!!!!" violenta dulnan sessualmente in modo professionale e dabba.


	2. 🏳️🌈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prendono l'aids 😏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AIDS HIV

timeskip... anni di ricerca passano e ancora non si scopre ancora la cura dell'aids quindi dab e dulnan decidono di fare l'unica cosa logica ed escono dal laboratorio e vanno in discoteca a ballare gli stinky toys.

OMG!!!! c'è un allarme aids e quindi i nostri fra si chiudono in bagno e dicono  
DAB: dobbiamo scoprire se l'aids colpisce solo gli omosessuali  
DULNAN: Oh, yeah. Alright. Feels good. Inside.  
DAB: ma... è solo un esperimento.... giusto? 😦  
e dulnan dice...  
Hip, hip  
(Hip, hip) we'll never feel that anymore  
Hip, hip  
No, no (hip, hip)  
(Hip, hip) we'll never feel that anymore  
Hip, hip  
No, no (hip, hip)  
No, no (hip, hip)  
dab dabba..  
e poi fanno il sesso

dab dabba così forte che gli escono le vene dal corpo e poi gli vengono gli emorroidi.  
dulnan caga a spruzzo sul cazzo di dab perché sono in un bagno pubblico anni 70 di una discoteca  
PARTE LA HIV SONG DEI WEEN!!!! e sessano e dabbano tutta la notte  
E SCOPRONO DI AVERE L'AIDS

ora come troveranno una cura..........?

non la troveranno mai dato che dulnan è morto in tentativo di mangiare una presa della corrente infilandoci una forchetta dentro.

dab si suicida dicendo homestuck finché non muore.

FINE! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> addio liberalismo

**Author's Note:**

> hiv


End file.
